


Longing

by carefreejules



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, OC X CANON, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefreejules/pseuds/carefreejules
Summary: Leon escorts Juliet home from the Champion's Banquet, but neither of them want to say good-bye to each other for the night just yet.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> So, real talk, I had this written way before I started writing the "The Ties That Bind" so posting this publically is long overdue especially since I did show it to some people aha. 
> 
> It's not my first time writing smut but it is my first time posting it so apologies if it's a bit sloppy!
> 
> This is kind of a 'reward' for those who finished my long fanfic ft. Juliet, who is my OC, titled "The Ties That Bind" so I definitely encourage you to read that to get a better idea of Juliet and Leon's relationship and dynamic.
> 
> But if you're just here for the porn, that's fine too LOL

Even at the doorstep to Juliet’s flat, Leon couldn’t find it in himself to let her go just yet. Eight years of longing and pining, now lovingly reciprocated, made some of his hidden desires come out in the form of wandering hands and lingering caresses. It didn’t help that his partner only seemed to lean into his touches, silently pleading for more and running her hands boldly across his chest.

Little did he know, she was just as touch-starved and eager as he was.

“Thanks for escorting me home, Lee.” She thanked, looking up at him adoringly. Leon swallowed hard, silently praying that she couldn’t tell how hard he was resisting against his temptations. His hands rested above her hips and he leaned down to press a loving kiss to her forehead.

“Of course, love. Did you have fun tonight?”

“I enjoyed myself a lot more than I thought I would. I think it helped being surrounded by friends, and having someone to go with too.” Even though she blushed bashfully at the end of that remark, she was practically beaming up at him with adoring fondness.

“I feel the same way. I mean, despite the press barging in at one point, this was probably the most fun I’ve had at any Champion’s Banquet. Will you come with me again next year?” Leon asked gently, brushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear before caressing her cheek.

“Of course! You don’t have to ask-”

“I know, but I wanted to hear you say it. You’re my beloved, after all.’

Hearing that made her heart melt and only made her affection for him grow. She thanked him by standing up on her toes to kiss him, but he caught on quickly and dove his head down to meet her lips. It was only supposed to be a short and sweet kiss, but they found themselves lost in each other's love.

“L-Leon...” She uttered against his kiss-swollen lips. Pulling back from their kiss, he stared at her with half lidded eyes, pupils blown wide, and lips slightly parted to breathe. Juliet reached out to run her fingertips along his face, silently admiring the sharp angles of his jaw that framed his ever so handsome features, and rubbed her thumb along the bristles of his trimmed beard.

Leon kept his intense gaze levelled with hers as he kissed her finger tips and moved his lips to the palm of her hand, down to her wrist. “I should get going, but...”

She cut him off with her lips. “Don’t. Stay.”

His restraint was wearing thinner and thinner. “A-Are you sure? I don’t think I’ll be able to stop,”

Juliet shot him a rare daring look before leaning up to his ear. The way her fingers circled over the buttons of his blazer, threatening to pop them open, made his hair stand on end in anticipation and his hands started to sweat. “What if I don’t want you to stop?”

Something in him snapped, and he couldn’t say no to her. He stalked towards her, so her back met the front door of her flat. He caged both of his arms on either side of her head and his piercing golden eyes, eyed her up with a look of hunger. “Better open that door then, love.”

She almost felt intimidated by his intense stare, but found herself shuddering anyway from how his voice went dangerously low in his demand. Fumbling with her house keys, the moment the door clicked unlocked, she didn’t even have a moment to process her body being pushed passed the door, nor her body being pinned heatedly against the closed door with his lips drawing her into a deep kiss. A haze of desire began to settle in her mind, making her wound her arms around Leon’s neck and playfully wrapping a leg around his hips.

Leon grunted against her lips, feeling the hardness in his groin press up against the ruffles on her dress. He wrapped his arms around her waist, encouraging her to wrap her other leg around his hips. She clung onto him as he blindly carried her into her room, where he gently lowered her onto her mattress before crawling on top of her. Her body tensed a little from nervousness, but Leon cradled her head lovingly before easing her nerves with another round of passionate kisses.

“I love you.” He’d confess between each kiss.

Juliet blushed from his confession, and beamed at him fondly before holding his hand that was resting on her cheek. “I love you too, Leon. So much...”

He practically melted under her loving gaze and swiftly found himself kissing her for the umpteenth time, pouring all of his love and affection into it. It didn’t take long for things to get heated again, especially when Juliet’s fingers lightly trailed down his chest teasingly and his hands were hiking up her dress.

“Seems like we can’t keep our hands off of each other.” She smirked before sighing at the feeling of his fingers trailing closer to her breasts. Removing the sheer overcoat that delicately wrapped around her dress, she beckoned his hands to the back of her dress, where she felt him feel up her back for the zipper of her dress.

The agonizingly slow pace in which he was pulling down the zipper was driving her mad, and the smirk he wore on his face, showed that he enjoyed teasing her. When he couldn’t pull down the zipper any further, he carefully tugged her beautiful dress down her body until she was left in only her bra and panties, both matching in their navy blue colour.

Juliet shied away from his gaze, only for Leon to cup her cheek tenderly to bring her eyes back to his. His warm, honey gold eyes soothed her cool, cerulean ones, making them swim with undying trust and passion. “You’re so beautiful...”

She smiled longingly and tugged on the cuffs of his blazer. “Make it even?”

His smirk widened. Clearly he didn’t have to hold back and he was almost certain she didn’t want him to. His deep chuckle made her shiver under his smouldering gaze as he made it even by unbuttoning both his maroon blazer and white dress shirt before shrugging them off his shoulders.

Damn, she knew he was well-built and sculpted, but seeing his toned abs and broad shoulders in a setting for her eyes only, set her body on fire. His smug grin widened from her clear admiration of his body and felt his cock twitch in his slacks at the way she bit her lip in anticipation.

“Like what you see?” He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

She nodded eagerly before propping herself onto her elbows to unclasp her bra and pulling her panties down her legs, revealing her nude body completely to him. Leon’s hot gaze drank her in, fully appreciating her supple breasts, soft thighs, and wet pussy. She flushed under his intense gaze to which he leaned down to leave soft kisses along the crown of her head and down her neck.

“I love you...” He whispered, voice thick with desire and adoration. He carefully undid the flower bun that was tied up, watching her wavy black hair curl over her shoulders before cradling her face to kiss her softly. Juliet smiled and carded her hand through his thick, long lilac hair, revelling in the way it washed over his strong shoulders and down his hardened back. With only the moonlight offering any sort of light to her room, they both marvelled at the way the other glowed, completely awestruck by the love and desire being exchanged through their stares of longing.

“I love you too...” Her hands lingered over his hips, dipping her fingers underneath the waistband of his pants and boxers every so often as his hands busied themselves with groping her breasts. He wasted no time and latched his mouth onto one of her nipples and alternated between swirling his tongue around the peak to tugging it teasingly between his teeth. It wasn’t like Leon had any hands-on experience, but he wasn’t completely clueless either. He prided himself a quick learner, so he didn’t doubt himself with how Juliet’s breath would hitch and then sigh when he would suck her nipples just right, while his other hand playfully kneaded her other breast. Her sighs and quiet moans were music to his ears, but he couldn’t help but yearn for a bit of praise too.

“Does that feel good, love?”

She let out a high pitched keen when he squeezed both of her nipples, her cry jolting straight to his throbbing dick. Juliet bit her lip and threw an arm over her eyes. “Don’t make me say it...”

She felt him smirk against her skin. “You can just say yes or no. Please?”

Seeing her peek from under her arm, eyes glazed over and cheeks flushed bright red, made his heart swell in endearment. She was so cute.

“It...It feels good, Lee...” Juliet uttered. Leon’s smirk widened, shooting her a smouldering look that made her shudder. For someone so easy-going and marched at the beat of her drum, he had her practically wrapped around his finger.

He dragged his lips down her stomach, giving her breasts one final squeeze before his hands lovingly squeezed her hips and thighs, silently appreciating every inch and curve of her body. Her pulse quickened the lower he went, until she could feel his hair tickle her thighs and his hot breath against her arousal. But Leon, ever the gentleman, glanced up at his lover to search for any signs of discomfort or second thoughts in her glazed cerulean eyes.

“Want me to keep going?”

Yes. She wanted this so _badly_ , but she couldn’t help but cling on to her last shred of nervousness. As if sensing her anxiety, Leon kissed her thighs before coming back up to kiss her, easing her back into a state of calm. “We’ll take it slow, love. Just tell me to stop if I’m making you uncomfortable. I’m pretty new to this too, you know. But, I want to learn how to make you feel good.”

His patience and consideration made her feel so safe, that no matter what, she was in good hands and he wanted nothing more than to treat her how she deserved. She finally let go of her nervousness and gingerly grabbed one of his hands and boldly popped two of his fingers into her mouth. Without breaking eye contact, she curled her tongue around his digits, getting them nice and wet for him. Leon’s eyes lowered hungrily and he couldn’t stop the growl that bubbled from his throat.

Pulling his fingers out, he slowly moved back to the place between her legs and carefully played with her wet folds with his fingers. She bit back a moan, until she felt him slowly ease a finger into her tight pussy, making her whine from the intrusion. He settled into a slow, comfortable rhythm, dragging his finger in and out of her, pulling out quiet mewls and moans from his lover. He shot her a mischievous look, before curling his finger curiously and brushing her fingertip against a spot that made her back arch and cry out.

“Oh...! Lee! Right there...!”

He hummed and teasingly slowed the pace of his finger, which made her whine impatiently. He chuckled lowly at her sudden burst of eagerness and prodded his other digit against her tight heat.

“Do you want more, baby?”

Hearing that made her blush to her ears, but it was far from discomforting. She nodded furiously, rocking her hips against his fingers in hopes that he could take the hint without her having to say anything. But, the moment she felt him pull out his finger, she snapped.

“Please, please, please don’t stop! I want more!”

Lust and mischief danced behind his darkened gaze as he stared into her eyes and watched her carefully as his tongue reached out and dipped between her folds while he pushed both fingers back into her soaked cunt. His tongue lapped over her folds expertly, and her body jolted from the onslaught of hot bliss that shot through her nerves. The pleasure burned deliciously but she needed something to hold on to. Both her hands shot out and clutched onto locks of his hair, making him moan into her pussy.

He had no trouble pumping his fingers in and out of her, devouring her like a five course meal, and revelling in her high pitched moans that fell from her lips like a symphony. When he closed his lips around her swollen clit it sent a jolt of electricity through her body, desperately crying out his name.

Juliet squirmed uncontrollably from the unfamiliar rising pleasure that was tightening in her abdomen, which made it hard to keep her body still. He coaxed her to wrap her legs around his head, gripping her hip with one of his hands while he continued to fuck his fingers into her, eager to bring her to her peak. He tore his lips from her wet pussy to look at her dangerously.

“Are you close, love?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Juliet squealed. She wanted to cum so badly and he enjoyed every minute of it as her moans and praises amplified in volume and frequency. She was so so so close until-

“LEON!!!” One last suck of her clit set off explosions of mind-numbing pleasure throughout her whole body, making her body spasm and shake from the intense aftershocks of her orgasm. Leon immediately relented, holding her body close to him and feeling her body slowly relaxed in his embrace. He whispered quiet praises and words of longing into her ear, until all she could feel was the lingering buzz of bliss in her body. She felt dazed, and it felt like she went somewhere otherworldly before finally being brought back to the Earth she knew.

“Earth to Juliet?” He asked teasingly. She sighed contently, leaning up to kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue. He did quite a number on her and looking down to see a wet patch staining his groin of his pants from his straining cock, the poor man was probably aching for some relief. Leon's eyes widened in surprise as she playfully rolled on top of him so she straddled his lap. Her hands wandered down his body, trained and hardened from years of battling and working out to be a Champion that everyone idolized. Even if the title was no longer his, he would always be a Champion in her eyes.

_Her Champion._

He watched with half-lidded eyes as his lover tugged off his pants and briefs, freeing his hard and leaking cock from its confinements. Juliet lips tugged into a playful smirk as she lightly traced her finger along the underside of his cock, watching his breath hitch and feeling his hands squeeze her ass.

“Fuck...” Leon couldn’t help but swear as her thumb circled around the head of his throbbing dick. She hummed and teased him further by sliding her wet pussy against his erection. That was all the teasing he could take. He reached for his pants that were hanging off of the bed and fished out a roll of condoms from one of the pockets.

“Prepared, aren’t you?” She asked coyly with her eyebrow raised.

“Don’t get the wrong idea...Raihan gave them to me partly as a joke but ‘just in case’, he says.” He admitted bashfully, before leaning his lips up to her ear. “Might as well put them to good use, right?” Hearing that made her shudder with anticipation, making him smirk and revel at how easily he could rile her up with just his words. He handed her a condom to carefully roll down his cock and he held her hips up securely.

“Tell me to slow down if it gets too much, yeah?” Leon addressed. Juliet nodded eagerly and braced herself by balancing her hands on his chest as he guided her down his thick cock. The initial stretching was almost unbearable at first but he distracted her from the discomfort by swirling his tongue around her tits. When she took him to the hilt, they both moaned happily while twining their hands. He made her feel so _full_.

“Leon...You’re really filling me up...”

“Y-Yeah?” He choked out. God, she felt so hot and tight around him, like she didn’t want to let him go. He leaned up to kiss her lazily but with so much longing, which made her comfortable enough to move. She placed her hands back onto his chest so she could raise her hips and slammed them back down against his hips. The sound that left Juliet’s lips was between a swear and a high pitched moan. Leon felt a swell of pride bubble in his chest and he knew he needed her to make that sound again. This time when she brought her hips down, he slammed his hips up, making her squeal out in ecstasy.

“L-Leon!” She keened as she bounced in his lap, their slapping hips birthing a cacophony of whines, moans, and shameless praise from both of their lips. However, she didn’t have the strongest endurance, feeling the burn build up in her thighs uncomfortably. Leon took the hint and gently lifted her off of him to flip her over so she was lying on her back, looking up at him with uninhibited desire.

Leon braced his hands on either side of her hips as his hips rocked vigorously back and forth against hers, filling the room back up with the sounds of slapping skin and a chorus of moans and praises. Despite writhing in bliss from oversensitivity, Juliet somehow mustered enough energy to move her hips along with his, lustfully crying out for him when his cock slammed against a particularly sensitive spot in her tight walls. Her knuckles were completely white from how tightly she was clenching the bed sheets, trying to hang on to something while he had his way with her.

It was an enticing sight to say the least as he forced himself to keep his eyes open despite how tight and hot she felt, so he could burn this image of her in his mind forever. Her hair pooled around her head; her pretty mouth was open wide, tongue darting out to swipe away the drool that ran down her lips, and not to mention the sinful symphony of mewls that streamed out of her throat just for him. Her breasts bounced with every slap of his hips against hers; and her cunt was completely drenched from the build up of her earlier orgasm.

“Juliet, look at me.”

She slowly opened her deep blue eyes. Their eyes met, all the burning desire and want swimming endlessly in their eyes that only served to intensify the pleasure they felt from fucking one another. Leon pressed his forehead against hers, making her wrap her legs around his hips to keep close. He chuckled at that.

“I’m not going anywhere, love...Does it feel good?”

Juliet sighed and squealed. The bliss and pleasure was almost overwhelming that she didn’t quite process what he asked from how drunk she was from his affections. She bumped her nose with his and stuck her tongue out to him, begging for his lips. He tilted his head and dove in to capture her lips, moaning into the kiss when she intentionally clenched her walls tightly around his dick like a vice grip. His laugh rumbled deeply in his throat, pulling away from her lips to gaze at her hungrily.

“Naughty Vulpix...” He growled.

Leon let out a guttural groan, feeling his cock throb intensely from wanting to release. He folded one of her legs over her stomach, changing the angle of his throbbing dick as he clumsily chased his release with tell-tale hurried grunts and moans. Juliet bit her lip, one hand coming up to fondle her breast while the other reaching out for him to take.

“Fuck...! I’m so close...” He threaded his fingers with her hand as his other hand dipped down to where they were joined so he could circle his thumb over her throbbing clit, bringing her with him to the end. She gasped and squeezed his hand tightly, feeling herself ascend higher and higher until she couldn’t take it anymore. She screamed out his name as her second orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave and she convulsed against her bed with high pitched pleas for him to cum. He let out a loud growl of her name through clenched teeth and he came shortly after with a loud groan before slumping completely against her in exhaustion.

They both took generous gulps of air as they came down from their respective highs, the air in her room cooling their sweat-matted skin. He slowly pulled out and twisted the condom before tossing it into the trash bin and settling down beside his love again. Juliet sighed happily as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her flush so her back was pressed against his chest.

“Leon?” She called gently, her voice a bit hoarse from their aggressive lovemaking. His face was pleasantly buried in her hair and he was ready to conk out at any moment.

“Hm?”

Juliet blushed and lovingly ran her hands along his arms that were wrapped securely around her. She never felt so warm and safe before. “I love you.”

She felt him let out an airy laugh against the back of her neck, but it sounded so carefree and filled with affection. He pressed his lips against her bare shoulder and even though she couldn’t see his face, she knew there would be so much love burning in his eyes. “I love you too, Juliet. Sweet dreams.”

* * *

The following morning, her eyes fluttered open to the sight of Leon sleeping peacefully with his arm around her as her head lay on his chest comfortably. She didn’t want to wake him but the overpowering need to use the washroom pulled her out of her love drunk gaze and she slowly pried herself out of his arms. His reaction was almost immediate. His arms reached out blindly and pulled her back under the covers so he was hovering over her with narrow, yet tired eyes.

“Where are you going?”

“To the washroom, you goof.” She playfully pushed him aside, eliciting a laugh from him, and skipped to her washroom. Once she was done and she was washing her hands, her eyes widened at the red bite marks that dotted all over her neck and collarbone. Her face flushed deeply as her hands ghosted over each mark, shuddering in memory of the previous night.

When she left the washroom, Leon was already gazing at her adoringly and gestured to the empty spot beside him on her queen-sized bed. He was a bit too eager to pull her down back into the sheets with him once she approached the bed. She giggled uncontrollably when he smothered her cheeks with endless kisses while his hands ran up and down her sides, occasionally tickling her bare skin. She shooed his hands away as she rolled herself comfortably on top of him, listening to his rapidly beating heart thrumming against his chest.

“Your heart is beating at a mile a minute.”

“It happens when you’re in love.”

“Really? I wonder if my heart is beating just as fast.” Juliet sat up against his lap to let him rest his ear above her cleavage. He smiled knowingly as his hands rubbed mindless shapes and patterns across her bare back.

“Sounds like you’re madly in love with me. Glad to know the feeling is mutual.” Leon said with a toothy grin.

She rolled her eyes, “You sap.” She settled back with him under the covers, snuggling up against him as his hand twirled through her hair while he looked at her lovingly.

“Do you have any plans for today? I was...hoping I could spend the day with you, if that’s OK.”

“Nope. I have this week off to help me settle back into my old routine now that the Gym Challenge is over. I want to spend the day with you too.” 

Leon grinned and pressed his lips onto the crown of her head. “I’d like to think I deserve a bit of a vacation for all that I’ve done these past 13 years.”

Juliet leaned up to kiss his chin. “You deserve a vacation and more. Which reminds me, every year when I visit my aunt and uncle back in Hoenn, I also like to participate in some tournaments in the Battle Frontier. This year they’re hosting team matches so I got an extra ticket – want to come with?”

“Can I? I’d love to! But, what about your team?”

“I usually go by myself since they’re usually busy with their own work but it just so happens they’re doing doubles this year and you’re the first person that came to mind.”

“Then, I’d love to go with you – not just for the Battle Frontier but to say hi to your folks as well.” Leon chuckled warmly. “Which reminds me, be sure to tell your aunt about us if you haven’t already. She was pushing me to tell you how I’ve felt about you and I promised her that she would be the first person to know if everything worked out.”

Juliet huffed embarrassingly. “Oh, I have and believe me when I say that I’ve never heard her swear before until she said, ‘about fucking time’.”

Leon burst into laughter, until he was interrupted by his Rotom phone, rumbling in the pocket of his pants and hovered over them, completely unfazed by the circumstance of them being naked. “Bzzt! You got a text from Raihan.”

“Ugh, I already have a bad feeling about this.” The former Champion grumbled. Juliet giggled and watched him open up the tab that displayed his texts with Raihan. She burst out laughing once she skimmed over his recent text, to which Leon groaned.

**Raihan:** so

 **Raihan:** did you get laid mate

 **Leon:** i dont think you need to know raihan

 **Raihan:** ill take that as a yes

**Raihan:**


End file.
